


Lutter ou Volter

by MementoMoriBTS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Featuring Villains of the Week, Fighting, Flirting, Genius Tony Stark, Insults, JARVIS Knows All, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Poetry, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rhymes, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, supportive team
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriBTS/pseuds/MementoMoriBTS
Summary: _« Qu’est-ce que volter ? »« C’est une forme de bataille verbale performée à la cour d’Asgard, où les opposants échangent des insultes en vers. » Explique Thor.« De la poésie offensante ? » Clarifie Tony, parce que cela semble génial.Thor hoche la tête. « Loki était de loin le plus talentueux dans ce domaine - ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s’est fait connaitre sous le nom de Langue d’argent. Il a cessé de participer aux matches officiels après un certain temps. Il estimait que personne sur Asgard ne pouvait prétendre être digne de ses attentions. » Thor jette un regard pensif à Tony à ce sujet.« Alors, tu dis que Tony a fait dérailler le combat parce que Loki aime quand ils s’insultent ? » Dit lentement Clint.Thor haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Loki a toujours aimé volter. »_
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lutter ou Volter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redring91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fighting, Flyting, Flaunting, Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996026) by [Redring91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91). 



> Traduction de l'œuvre "Fighting, Flyting, Flaunting, Flirting" de Redring91.  
> Merci à Redring91.  
> Thank you to Redring91.
> 
> NOTES DE L’AUTEUR :
> 
> Lors du volte, l'échange d'insultes implique souvent des accusations de lâcheté et / ou de perversion sexuelle.
> 
> NOTES DE LA TRADUCTRICE : 
> 
> La traduction des vers entre Loki et Tony a été difficile car en français, on perdait les rimes. J’ai donc du ajuster ma traduction afin d’avoir des rimes, tout en gardant au maximum le sens des poèmes. Leur construction a malheureusement été changée. Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fanfiction en anglais pour apprécier le travail linguistique de l'auteur. J’espère que vous me pardonnerez les quelques rimes pauvres.

_

Ils se rassemblent au centre-ville pour combattre ce que le SHIELD classe comme une attaque magique hostile, orchestrée par Loki et Amora. Ils avaient conjuré des conceptions magiques d’animaux ; Amora avait façonné un ensemble de créatures similaire à des aigles dont les proportions ressemblaient davantage à des ptérodactyles ; les créations de Loki étaient des loups de la taille d’un ours. Toutes les bêtes étaient faites de lumière dorée, scintillante avec une translucidité semblable à l'un des hologrammes de Tony.

« Bonne nouvelle, les gars. » Crie Tony alors qu'il fait exploser l'un des aigles avec le rayon de son propulseur. « Les reflets sont corporels. Bien sûr, c'est aussi la mauvaise nouvelle. » ajoute-t-il en esquivant à peine les serres d'un autre.

« Allons-nous vraiment les appeler comme ça ? » Demande Œil-de-Faucon. Il tire une succession rapide de flèches dans le torse de l'un des loups rôdant à proximité, observant les spasmes de la bête.

Il y a un rugissement, suivi par « Hulk écrase les reflets ! »

Clint commence à rire et le visage de Tony fait mal tellement son sourire est large.

Natasha commande de se recentre sur leur mission. « Quel est notre tactique, Capitaine ? »

Steve donne à Thor le feu vert pour essayer un quelconque éclair. Le coup de tonnerre qu'il dirige vers l'un des grands aigles est à la place entrainé vers le bas, attiré par le loup le plus proche. La foudre traverse son corps, l'absorbant sans trop de dommages apparents. Thor souffle de mécontentement.

« C'est comme je le soupçonnais. Loki a conçu ses loups pour interférer délibérément avec ma foudre. » Thor jette un coup d'œil à son frère, mais Loki ne semble pas très intéressé par l'arrivée des Avengers ; il caresse paresseusement un de ses loups avec une expression d’ennui sur son visage. « Les créatures d’Amora sont peut-être plus nombreuses mais elle n’a pas la finesse de Loki. Elles seront moins résistantes que les siennes. »

Capitaine America hoche la tête de manière catégorique. « Hulk et moi resterons au sol, essaie de gérer quelques-uns de ces loups. Œil-de-Faucon, Thor, concentrez-vous sur les aigles, éliminez-en autant que vous le pouvez. Veuve, je te veux côté est. Si tu obtiens une ouverture, vois si tu peux prendre Amora. »

Bon plan, pense Tony. Si la stratégie de leur adversaire est de faire en sorte que Thor reste à l'écart des aigles, il est préférable de l’assigner à les attaquer, en utilisant d'autres moyens que la foudre. Natasha est armée du nouveau prototype que Tony a bricolé, celui-ci est à courte portée mais il devrait la protéger contre les attaques magiques.

« Iron Man, je veux que tu causes autant de chaos que possible autour de la position de Loki. Mais ne l'engage pas, Tony. Ne l'engage pas. »

« Je t'ai entendu la première fois. » Tony roule des yeux, alors même qu'il hisse Clint sur le toit le plus proche. « Pas de danse avec le dieu de la malice, compris. »

Il se dirige vers l'autre côté du champ de bataille et commence à lancer des missiles sur les aigles les plus proches de Loki, ils hurlent de façon perçante lorsqu'ils se vaporisent. Puis il plonge vers un loup, lui tirant continuellement dessus avec le rayon de son propulseur. Le loup commence à briller.

« Nous semblons avoir attiré son attention, Monsieur. » Remarque sèchement JARVIS.

Loki le regarde avec un genre spécial d'amusement noble, le regard dont Tony aime penser être uniquement réservé à ses singeries. Il tourne autour, concentrant toujours son propulseur sur ce loup en particulier. Loki tourne paresseusement sur ses talons pour garder son regard sur Tony, exposant son dos au reste du combat. Succès.

Le loup explose dans un scintillement de poussière dorée. Tony se fait presque mordre la jambe par un second loup qui se cambre à sa place. Il fait un écart en arrière et l'expulse au sol.

Loki sourit brusquement. « Attention, Homme de Fer. Les bêtes ne seront pas aussi prévenantes avec vous que je le suis. »

"Tu ? Prévenant ? Plus comme préméditant. » Tony ne peut s'empêcher de répondre. « Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire un vendredi après-midi ? Sérieusement, tous les travailleurs de 9 à 17 sont déçus de toi en ce moment. »

« Et je suppose que le programme entier de votre soirée est de noyer vos chagrins dans la boisson et contempler votre infériorité ? » Annonce Loki d’une voix trainante.

« Pas vrai. » Rétorque facilement Tony. « Je pensais plus à faire exploser des choses dans mon laboratoire et à m'entraîner à viser en utilisant des découpes de ton visage. »

Sur la ligne de communication vient un soupir audible de Steve, mais il ne proteste pas contre le bavardage de Tony.

« Je suis honoré. » Loki fait un pas sur le côté avec agilité pour éviter la pluie d'étincelles d'un autre loup qui explose. Le dernier loup restant aux côtés de Loki montre les dents à Tony.

« Tu devrais l’être. » Répond Tony, ajustant ses propulseurs pour planer un peu plus haut, juste assez pour le mettre hors, de ce qu'il espère être la portée de saut du loup. « JARVIS, tu es assez proche d’avoir une lecture de sa puissance magique ? » Un instant plus tard, un graphique apparaît sur son écran d’affichage supérieur, JARVIS confirmant ce qu'il soupçonnait. Il est évident que Loki déploie des efforts assidus pour maintenir les loups - après tout, Tony plane à quelques mètres et le Fourbe (NdT : Trickster) n'a pas encore fait de mouvements agressifs vers lui.

Loki fait semblant d'être pensif. « Je suppose qu'une effigie en mon honneur est le mieux que vous puissiez espérer en termes de compagnie estimée. »

« Si nous nous jugeons l’un l’autre sur la compagnie que nous avons, tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi parler. » Souligne Tony. « Depuis quand tu traînes avec des sorciers de seconde zone ? »

Amora, qui s'était concentrée sur Thor jusque-là, se retourne, les yeux flamboyants.

« Je veux dire, l’Enchanteresse ? Vraiment ? Tes normes doivent être plus basses que ce que je pensais. »

« Soyez SILENCIEUX, mortel insolent ! » Hurle Amora. Elle pointe Tony, un éclair rose surgit de son doigt et le frappe à la poitrine.  
Il est projeté en arrière, dégringolant et s’écrasant au sol.

Ses coéquipiers commencent immédiatement à l'appeler par les communications mais Tony ne peut physiquement pas leur répondre - quand il ouvre la bouche, aucun son ne sort. JARVIS déduit immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas, bien sûr, parce qu'il est en quelque sorte génial et l’affichage calme de l'état du costume et de ses signes vitaux aide Tony à repousser sa panique initiale et son indignation.

Il se relève et doit ouvrir la façade pour empêcher les autres de crier, agitant ses mains pour indiquer qu'il va bien. Puis il regarde Amora, qui rit quand Thor demande à savoir ce qu'elle a fait.

« J'ai réprimé sa voix. »

La réponse à cela vient d'un parti inattendu.

« Vous avez fait QUOI ? » Grogne Loki.

Difficile de dire qui est le plus surpris par sa nette indignation, les Avengers ou Amora. L'Enchanteresse tente de se reprendre, renfrognée.

« Le bavardage insensé et sans valeur du Midgardien- »

Il est immédiatement clair que ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire parce que l'expression de Loki se tord si furieusement qu'Amora fait un pas en arrière.

Tous les reflets vacillent ; une onde traverse les loups faisant dresser leur fourrure sur l'extrémité ; les aigles scintillent rapidement, comme une transmission essayant de maintenir la réception bien que le signal soit mort. Puis ils disparaissent tous.

Amora décide clairement qu'une retraite stratégique est son plan d'action le plus sage parce qu'elle disparaît également.

Loki jette un regard dégoûté à l'endroit où elle se tenait avant qu'il ne se retourne et se dirige vers Tony. Tony sursaute un peu alors que le dieu atteint sa gorge, même si le geste est loin d'être aussi violent que ce à quoi il s'attend. Loki claque sa langue mais arrête inévitablement le mouvement, sa main planant dans l'espace entre eux. Tony est légèrement irrité de ne pas pouvoir exprimer une raillerie comme il le ferait habituellement dans cette situation.

« Loki. » Supplie Thor avec méfiance.

« Je ne vais pas l'étrangler. » Rétorque Loki. Son ton est beaucoup moins condescendant quand il s'adresse à Tony avec un « Permettez-moi ». Tony considère l'offre et hoche la tête. Loki effleure avec deux doigts sa pomme d'Adam. Il y a un picotement chaud, qui devient un chatouillement dans sa gorge, et il tousse alors que Loki retire ses doigts. Tout le monde le regarde reprendre son souffle, ses amis inquiets et Loki apparemment indifférent, ignorant élégamment la flèche que Clint braque sur sa tête.

« Merci, » Croasse Tony. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis sourit. « Alors, tu es fan de mon bavardage insensé ? Je dois admettre que je suis un peu flatté d'entendre ça. La plupart des gens ont hâte de me faire taire. »

Loki roule des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas simplement fait preuve d’un énorme déchainement, il y a environ une minute à cause du silence forcé de Tony. « Si elle n'était pas intervenue, j'aurais gagné notre débat. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire à ce sujet. » Il hésite un moment. « Cependant, je concéderai que vos pitoyables tentatives de volter sont… divertissantes. » Puis il disparaît.

« C'était inattendu. » Commente Natasha.

Steve acquiesce, réajustant son bouclier alors qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils de perplexité. « Qu’est-ce que volter ? »

« C’est une forme de bataille verbale performée à la cour d’Asgard, où les opposants échangent des insultes en vers. » Explique Thor.

« De la poésie offensante ? » Clarifie Tony, parce que cela semble génial.

Thor hoche la tête. « Loki était de loin le plus talentueux dans ce domaine - ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s’est fait connaitre sous le nom de Langue d’argent (NdT : Silvertongue). Il a cessé de participer aux matches officiels après un certain temps. Il estimait que personne sur Asgard ne pouvait prétendre être digne de ses attentions. » Thor jette un regard pensif à Tony à ce sujet.

« Alors, tu dis que Tony a fait dérailler le combat parce que Loki aime quand ils s’insultent ? » Dit lentement Clint.

Thor haussa les épaules, impuissant. « Loki a toujours aimé volter. »

Après qu'ils soient tous retournés à la tour, Tony se séquestre dans son atelier. Il bricole quelques projets divers et fait quelques recherches.

_

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'Amora et Loki font leur réapparition, causant à nouveau des ravages avec leur armée de reflets, cette fois dans une centrale électrique. Amora a pris les hauteurs, debout sur le rebord d'un immeuble et drainant l'énergie de la tour relais. La plupart des reflets - aigles et loups - quadrille sa zone. Loki est au sol de l'autre côté, une poignée de loups chatoyants, rôdant à côté de lui alors qu'il démonte l'un des générateurs.

« Vous avez affaire à l'Enchanteresse et à la horde de bêtes scintillants. » Dit Tony à l'équipe via les communications. « Je vais gérer Piège fatal (NdT : Reindeer Games). »

« Seul ? » Répond Steve. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Cap, je gère. »

La reconnaissance de Steve est suivie du cri de guerre de Thor et du rugissement de Hulk. Loki lève brièvement les yeux, observant les autres converger vers les reflets défendant Amora avec Tony planant toujours dans le ciel dans leur dos, avant de retourner effrontément à son travail. Tony vole vers le bas et atterrit sur le sol à quelques mètres de là. Les loups resserrent légèrement les rangs, l'évaluant. Tony les ignore, son attention sur le dieu.

> _« Loki d'Asgard, fourbe et menteur ;_
> 
> _Personne ne t'a appris à ne pas jouer avec ardeur ?_
> 
> _Si tu crains la chaleur, tourne les talons et fuis ;_
> 
> _De peur que tu ne brûles en essayant d’égaler mon esprit ! »_

Loki se retourne, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire tombante alors qu'il regarde Tony avec un étonnement clair.

Tony attend quelques instants, mais quand il ne semble pas recevoir de réponse, il chantonne avec taquinerie une autre rime.

> _« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, n'as-tu plus de mots à lancer ?_
> 
> _Tu te caches derrière le silence ; mes oreilles en sont privées. »_

Un large sourire se déploie sur le visage de Loki.

> _« Un défi que vous lancez, une compétition que vous sollicitez ?_
> 
> _Infiniment brave, vous devez vous estimer,_
> 
> _J'utilise les mots tels des couteaux, ils tranchent pour heurter ;_
> 
> _Une fois que j'aurai fini, vous ne ferez rien d’autre que pleurer. »_

Tony annonce joyeusement sa réponse, pas inconscient du fait que les loups scintillants à proximité l'ignorent désormais, s'éloignant plutôt vers l'endroit où les combats se déroulent.

> _« Nous avons un accord, alors nous pouvons débuter._
> 
> _Plus tôt nous commençons, plus vite je gagnerai. »_
> 
> ___
> 
> _« Vous plaisantez si vous pensez que vous pouvez suivre le rythme._
> 
> _Vous devez être d'accord, vous êtes au-delà de vos limites._
> 
> _Je vois à travers ton masque de vaniteuse fierté ;_
> 
> _Toutes tes peurs, tes doutes, vous avez du mal à les cacher._
> 
> _Vous êtes sacrifiables, personne n’en a cure._
> 
> _Quelle valeur avez-vous, hors de votre armure ? »_

Tony rétracte sa façade, juste pour que Loki puisse voir à quel point il n'est pas impressionné.

> _« T’attends-tu à ce que je pleure ? M’enrage ?_
> 
> _Il en faut plus pour faire trembler ma cage. »_

« Quoi. » Dit franchement Clint en décochant une flèche dans l'aile d'un aigle. « Hein ? »

« Cela fonctionne. » Fait remarquer Thor, désignant les reflets. Avec toute l'attention de Loki ailleurs, les loups commencent à se désagréger, leurs mouvements plus léthargiques et leurs formes s'estompant sur les bords. Cette fois, lorsque Thor soulève Mjölnir, les loups n'attirent plus les éclairs vers eux, le laissant traverser une large rangée d'aigles.

« Loki ! » Hurle furieusement Amora.

« Je suis occupé ! » Rétorque sournoisement Loki, les yeux toujours sur Tony. Il s’élance directement dans une autre rime.

> _« Contrairement à notre rencontre, ce soir-là, à Stuttgart,_
> 
> _Je vois maintenant que dans ton cœur, tu n’es qu’un trouillard. »_
> 
> ___
> 
> _« Tu parles de mon cœur mais qu’est-ce que tu sais ?_
> 
> _Tu penses que le tiens est plus fort ? Ignare._
> 
> _Un rappel alors, de peur que tu n’es oublié ;_
> 
> _Des problèmes de performances : pas si rares. »_

Loki rit réellement, ravi.

Les loups disparaissent tous. Sans eux, c'est un travail rapide pour les Avengers d’abattre les aigles restants ; malgré leur nombre, ils sont loin d'être aussi puissants que les loups de Loki. Amora hurle dans une fureur sans mot avant de s'enfuir, disparaissant en un tourbillon de flammes roses.

C'est à ce stade que Loki semble se rendre compte que la bataille est effectivement terminée et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de justifier le fait de s'attarder, d'échanger des insultes avec Tony, à moins que ce ne soit simplement parce qu'il le veut. Pendant un moment, Loki a l'air décontenancé mais il le cache rapidement d'un air renfrogné.

Tony lui lance un sourire éhonté. « C'était amusant. Nous devrions le refaire un jour. »

Loki ne dit rien alors qu'il disparaît, mais Tony est sûr d’attrape un sourire en retour.

_

« Êtes-vous d'accord pour que Richards paie la note du dîner ? » Suggère Clint.

« Ça me semble juste. » Acquiesce Tony. « Ça marche. » Il vole encore autour du bâtiment Baxter mais ses scans ne révèlent rien de nouveau.

Reed venait tout juste de lui envoyer un SOS, diffusant en continu un fichier de données de lectures qu'ils avaient enregistrées, avant que Doom n'utilise sa magie, piégeant les Quatre Fantastiques à l'intérieur.

Eh bien. Pas nécessairement sa magie.

Natasha jure alors que ses balles traversaient le Doombot qu'elle avait ciblé, son adversaire vacillant dans le néant. « Je pense que plus de la moitié de ces Doombots sont des illusions de Loki. » Elle saute sur un autre, satisfaite quand elle touche celui-ci, déployant la morsure de la veuve. « Je ne peux pas faire la différence avant de les frapper. »

« Ils essaient de nous épuiser. » Dit Steve en lançant son bouclier. Il ne touche que deux des six qu'il visait et il pense que Natasha a raison. « Quelqu'un a-t-il même vu Loki ?

« Non », répond Thor. « Mon frère s'est bien caché. Il ne se révélera pas tant que son objectif ne sera pas atteint. »

Tony ne peut toujours pas établir de communication avec Reed et dit à JARVIS de continuer d'essayer. Puis il s'adresse à l'équipe. « Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » Il se dirige vers Doom, survolant la zone d’assez près pour attirer l’attention de l'homme.

« Iron Man. Vous et vos Avengers vous inclinerez devant la puissance de Doom ! »

Tony atterrit sur le toit opposé à la position de l'homme. Il tire dans le visage d’un Doombot alors qu'il monte sur le rebord. « Désolé, Doc. Tu es peut-être le chef de ton petit royaume, mais tu n’es pas mon _roi_. » Plusieurs des autres Doombots à proximité s'immobilisent et se tournent pour le regarder. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, pense Tony.

> _« Il y avait autrefois un dieu connu sous le nom de Loki._
> 
> _Il répandait le mal et le chaos avec joie._
> 
> _Il voulait être roi_
> 
> _Mais voici la supercherie :_
> 
> _Il n'y a pas de couronne pour quelqu'un comme lui. »_

Loki apparaît de nulle part, juste à côté de lui. Il est en train de sourire.

> _« Et voici le mortel en armure,_
> 
> _Qui se pense charmeur._
> 
> _Mais cela le comble de douleur_
> 
> _De savoir qu'il est une imposture_
> 
> _Et que tous lui préfèrent l’acteur. »_
> 
> ___
> 
> _« Dit la diva qui sur scène s'épanouit_
> 
> _Il joue bien jusqu'à ce qu'on le nie._
> 
> _Je ris alors qu’il gémit_
> 
> _Chaque fois qu'il faiblit._
> 
> _Il boude et se cache dans la nuit. »_

Tony n'est pas sûr de la qualité de ses derniers vers, mais il est trop occupé à faire feu avec ses propulseurs sur les Doombots qui se sont intéressés à lui ; pour terminer son poème avec plus de finesse que cela.

Loki fait un bruit irrité, regardant les Doombots plutôt que Tony. Il tranche dans l’air avec deux doigts et ces Doombots s'effondrent en morceaux en un grésillement d'électronique défaillante, ce que Tony ne trouve absolument pas intéressant.

Ce qu'il trouve intéressant, c'est que Loki a de nouveau défendu l'un de ses adversaires contre son allié temporaire. Plusieurs mesures de données indiquent un modèle.

« Ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur mon costume, n’est-ce pas ? » Plaisante-t-il légèrement.

Les lèvres de Loki se courbent d'une manière qui vise clairement à semer le trouble. « Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Hé. Tu ne me ferais pas ça de toute façon. » Tony sourit, sachant que Loki l'entendra dans sa voix. « Trop facile, pas de défi. »

Le Fourbe se retourne vers lui. « Oh ? » Mais son sourire montre son accord.

« Tu sais, à part moi, tes standards de pote laissent encore beaucoup à désirer. » Souligne Tony. « Doom, maintenant ? Il est clair que ce plan est entièrement le sien, et tu ne fais que donner un peu de couleur. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? » Les mots sont un défi. Loki n’y gagne rien, à part la présence de Tony ici. Tony est le seul que Reed contacterait avec ce genre de données.

« Ce n'est pas la question que vous demandez. » Contre facilement Loki. « Vous voulez savoir si cette excursion était l'idée de Doom ou la mienne. »

Si c'était celle de Doom, Loki profitait de l'occasion. Mais si c'était celle de Loki, il recherchait Tony. Tony est ravi ; il adore quand quelqu'un peut suivre son rythme. « Il a aussi un but. Il nous a regardés tout ce temps et ne t’a même pas réprimandé pour avoir explosé ses Doombots. »

Loki roule des yeux. « C'est sans importance. »

« Peut-être. » Dit Tony. « Ça dépend s'il veut des connaissances ou un moyen de pression. »

Tony attend à moitié que le dieu se concentre sur la déclaration de ce dernier et conteste l'implication. Mais au lieu de cela, Loki semble intrigué par le processus de réflexion de Tony.

> _« Vous en savez plus que vous ne souhaitez sur la noirceur._
> 
> _Quand la trahison et la rage laisseront une marque_
> 
> _Vous céderez à la peur ;_
> 
> _Perdrez tout ce qui vous tient à cœur._
> 
> _Ils te peindront en vilain plutôt qu’en Stark. »_

Les mots ne sont pas à moitié aussi insultants que le ton du dieu ne veut les faire sonner. Si c’est un avertissement, ce n'est pas une menace en soi. Tony décide d'y réfléchir plus tard. Le ton de sa réplique est bien plus léger.

> _« De ta part, c'est une douce accusation_
> 
> _Bien que tu vise une confrontation._
> 
> _Alors puisque tu es un tel calvaire_
> 
> _Évitons tout morceau de verre ;_
> 
> _Ne te tentons pas à la défenestration. »_

Loki sourit brusquement. « Une si douce tentation. » Ses yeux vacillent vers l'endroit où se tient le Docteur Doom, les regardant toujours tous les deux.

Quand Iron Man s'écrase à travers la fenêtre du bâtiment Baxter, le bouclier magique se brise avec le verre. Bien que Loki laisse toujours ses faux Doombots derrière lui.

Même avec les Quatre Fantastiques rejoignant le combat, il faut un certain temps pour mettre à terre tous les Doombots et illusions restantes. Doom lui-même s'échappe, mais Reed promet de s'occuper de lui.

Steve regarde Tony d'une manière qui le rend heureux d'avoir laissé sa façade baissée ; le costume a une sacré Poker Face. « Allons-nous faire un compte rendu au SHIELD sur tes tactiques concernant Loki ? »

Tony hésite. « Non », dit-il lentement. « Pas encore. »

Steve l’examine. « D'accord. »

Tony est réconforté par cette démonstration de confiance. Loki a fait beaucoup de ravages récemment, en particulier pour les Avengers, mais ce n’était rien de trop extrême. Aucune raison pour le SHIELD de s'inquiéter des motivations de Loki pour le moment. Les espions jumeaux semblent un peu incertains mais tous deux font un signe de tête à Cap. Cap regarde Thor. Thor regarde vers le toit sur lequel Loki et Tony se trouvaient auparavant, les sourcils froncés.

Hulk gronde sur l'équipe. « Le piètre dieu aime parler en mots intelligents avec Tony. » Tony cligne des yeux, puis rayonne. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commenter, le regard de Hulk se tourne vers lui. « Tony aime parler en mots intelligents avec le piètre dieu aussi. »

« Euh. » Le sourire de Tony vacille, mais il ne le nie pas. « Ouais, je suppose. C'est marrant. »

L'humeur de l'équipe change soudainement, leur malaise étant remplacé par quelque chose d'autre que Tony ne peut pas tout à fait identifier, mais les regards qu'ils échangent semblent quelque peu spéculatifs.

« C'est inoffensif. », ajoute-t-il légèrement.

« Hmm. », c'est tout ce que Natasha répond. Ce qui pourrait signifier un certain nombre de choses.

Tony prend son envol, décidant de sauter le débriefing de toute façon.

_

Les soldats de l'armée mutés mesurent pour la plupart une tête de plus que Tony, mais ils ont suffisamment de volume pour rivaliser avec un enfant d'amour illégitime de Capitaine America et Thor. Toutes les caractéristiques individuelles qu'ils ont pu avoir auparavant ont été emportées - leurs visages sont gonflés, avec des yeux injectés de sang et une bouche béante. Ils ne semblent pas non plus avoir de processus de pensée autre que le mode attaque.

« Les empreintes digitales de Ross sont définitivement partout. » Grogne Tony, faisant exploser l'un des soldats ressemblant à un zombie à travers un mur.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit sombrement Bruce sur les communications. Lorsqu’un rapport est arrivé sur une épidémie dans une base militaire supposément abandonnée, les six Avengers avaient convenu à l'unanimité que Bruce devrait rester à la tour, pour surveiller la situation et garder Bruce-et-Hulk hors des mains de Ross.

Tony se réjouit toujours du fait que Bruce se sent en sécurité à la tour et que Hulk fait confiance à l'équipe pour écraser les choses de Ross pour lui, sans lui. « C'est sûrement suffisant pour que le SHIELD fasse quelque chose contre le cinglé. »

« J'en doute. » Grommelle Bruce.

« Hé bien, s'ils ne le font pas, alors je le ferai. »

La voix de la Veuve Noire entre sur les communications. « Je ne peux pas me mettre en position. Je pourrais avoir besoin d’une distraction. »

« Ça me prendrait trois minutes. » Répond Œil-de-Faucon. « Quelqu'un de plus proche ? »

« Attends, distraction imminente. » Annonce Tony. « J, mets tout dans les propulseurs. »

Le char qui vole et entre en collision avec le générateur de champ de sécurité quelques instants plus tard est probablement une action plus directe que de la distraction, mais bon. Tout fonctionne.

« C'est une façon de le faire, je suppose. » Dit sèchement Natasha, avant de passer ses cuisses autour du cou d'un adversaire et de le jeter au sol.

Tony est sur le point de répondre lorsqu'un des soldats saute et entre en collision avec lui. Les deux sont projeté sur le côté et se fracassent directement dans un autre tank. Tony heurte le sol, le soldat se dressant au-dessus de lui. Une de ses mains trouve la gorge de Tony, l'autre lui donne des coups de poing dans le flanc. Tony se précipite sur la main sur son cou, repoussant les doigts. Le costume gémit, des avertissements rouges clignotant sur son écran d’affichage supérieur.

« Monsieur, l'intégrité structurelle est de 48% et en baisse. », prévient JARVIS.

« Rayon Arc ? » Grogne Tony, alors même qu'il considère combien de temps il lui faudrait pour le charger et il rejette l'idée. Il prend une inspiration pour dire à JARVIS d'utiliser toutes les fusées qu'ils ont, lorsque le soldat est brusquement tiré en arrière, loin de lui.

Un Loki à l'air féroce le jette sur le sol.

Son expression se stabilise sur quelque chose de plus condescendant quand il se tourne vers Tony. « Vos actions peuvent être semblables à un jeu d’enfant Stark, mais même ainsi, c'était vraiment pathétique. »

Façade relevée, Tony sourit gentiment au dieu. Il n'ignore pas le soldat qui se jette en avant dans sa vision périphérique, heurte une barrière invisible et rebondit avec deux fois plus de force. « Oh, alors ça va être comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, j'ai aussi ton numéro bloqué. » Hésite Tony avec attention.

> _« Loki, menteur, compagnon creux ;_
> 
> _Ostracisé, dévoyé, vilain hasardeux ;_
> 
> _Karma insensé, claque-des-genoux, cuillère dorée ;_
> 
> _Invasion déjouée, en prison, il est jeté. »_

Loki réfléchit à ses rimes, séparant clairement le phrasé cassé pour trouver le fil rouge caché. Tony ne peut pas s’empêcher de ressentir un élan de satisfaction lorsque la compréhension survole l'expression du Fourbe. L-O-K-I. Le dieu fait un pas vers lui en répondant.

> _« Suffisance et fierté ;_
> 
> _Toquade et anxiété ;_
> 
> _Arrogance, origine des actes infortunés_ _;_
> 
> _Regrettable douleur affligée ;_
> 
> _Karma de meurtrier. »_

Tony lève un sourcil et offre un sourire malicieux. « Bien sûr que tu parles de moi avec ce genre d’image ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un type chic comme toi fait dans un dépotoir comme celui-ci ? »

Le sourire de Loki est paresseux. « Le charmant général Ross a l'impression que je suis actuellement confiné dans sa cellule de détention. Il n'a pas très bien pris mes questions afin de savoir si les échantillons de sang qu'il utilisait dans sa petite expérience provenaient d'une Abomination. » Loki fait un geste pour inclure les soldats zombies qui se déchaînent.

« Tony, » Intervient alors Bruce sur les communications. « Clint dit que le personnel a commencé à évacuer. Il pense que lui et Nat vont attraper la plupart du menu fretin, mais pas Ross. S'il reste l'un de ces échantillons, Ross ne peut pas être autorisé à partir avec lui. »

« Ouais, ce serait mauvais. » Acquiesce Tony. Et Ross était obligé d'avoir un bouclier en place contre les scans de rayonnement gamma. Tony réfléchit un instant, puis regarde Loki d'un air conspirateur. « Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher la journée de cet imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki lui jette un regard.

Tony bat ses cils. « S'il te plaît, terreur malicieuse ? »

La lèvre de Loki tressaille définitivement avant de disparaître.

Tony remet manuellement sa communication sur un canal ouvert. « Je suppose que Bruce vous a dit que je travaillais à l'opération Volter-Ou-Liaison-En-Route. » Il fait la grimace. « C'est dur à prononcer. Dois-je l'appeler VOLER pour faire court ? »

« Non, Tony. » Répond Cap avec un soupir.

« Ou, je pensais à, vol-en-conditions-chaotiques, ce qui ferait opération- »

« Non, Tony. » Intervient Cap, beaucoup plus fermement, tandis que Clint glousse en arrière-plan.

« Rabat-joie. » Tony regarde un autre soldat zombie rebondir sur la barrière que Loki tient toujours en place. « Quelqu'un a besoin de soutien ? »

« Nous sommes bons ici », dit Natasha. « Ce réseau de sécurité interne est encore pire que Hammer-tech. »

« Non, Homme de Fer. » Répond Thor. « Le capitaine et moi pouvons gérer le reste de ces soldats. Continuez votre liaison avec mon frère. » Tony plisse les yeux, essayant de déterminer si Thor est inconscient ou sournois dans la façon dont il insiste sur « liaison » dans ce commentaire.

Clint est beaucoup plus transparent. « Attention putain. Essayez de ne pas trébucher en allant à la poursuite de Loki, Stark. »

« Excuse-toi. » Rétorque Tony. « Il s'est approché de moi, je te ferai savoir Barton. Alors pourquoi t’en prends-tu à moi ? »

La réponse à cela vient de son côté.

> _« Irréfutablement comme tel ;_
> 
> _Récalcitrant ;_
> 
> _Obsessionnel ;_
> 
> _Non accepté ;_
> 
> _Malicieusement ;_
> 
> _Acéré ;_
> 
> _Non respecté. »_

Tony ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il rit. « Hé bien, je suis Iron Man », concède-t-il, redonnant les communications à JARVIS pour qu'il les surveille.

Loki tient une petite fiole dans sa main, qu'il remue quand Tony la regarde. « C'est tout ce qui reste des échantillons originaux. J'ai détruit tout ce qui était synthétisé. Nous verrons s'il me rappelle « créature inférieure » de sitôt. »

Tony tend la main avec espoir, au grand amusement de Loki. « Si une pauvre insulte t’a incité à la voler, une insulte décente vaut-elle la peine de la céder ? »

« Hmm. » Loki fait rouler la fiole entre ses doigts. « Alors allez-y. »

> _« L’enfant égaré ;_
> 
> _Attitude de mal élevé ;_
> 
> _Usurpé ;_
> 
> _Fils abandonné ;_
> 
> _Eternellement l’opposé ;_
> 
> _Y criant apeurés ;_
> 
> _Sèche tes yeux voilés ;_
> 
> _Oh, jadis cinglé ;_
> 
> _Naturellement si triste, désormais. »_

Loki s'immobilise, son expression impénétrable. Tony attend. Il a longuement parlé à Thor de tout le problème Odinson contre Laufeyson et il espère avoir fait le bon choix.

> _« A l’écart, vous avancez ;_
> 
> _Nul n’apporte la paix ;_
> 
> _Tout ce vide que vous redoutez ;_
> 
> _Horreurs en excès ;_
> 
> _Offensive de rouge coloré ;_
> 
> _Non, les cauchemars ne vont pas cessés ;_
> 
> _Y a la mort qui vous a touchée. »_

Tony essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point il se sent fier de lui face à la réponse prometteuse, mais il sait que Loki peut probablement le dire.

« Si nous étions sur Asgard, le Père De-toutes-choses vous jetterait probablement dans le cachot pour une impudence aussi effrontée. » L'informe Loki.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, Tony dit, « Ce cul auto-proclamé ne serait pas capable de gérer mes insultes. »

Loki le regarde alors avec une expression particulière sur son visage, une expression que Tony assimile généralement au personne « amortissant » l’éveil de son génie. « Vous voudriez … volter avec le Père De-toutes-choses ? »

« Je lancerais des insultes au Père De-toutes-choses. » Insiste Tony. « Parce qu'il mériterait chaque instant de l'humiliation publique que je lui donnerais. Mais je ne volterai qu'avec toi, Flocon de neige (NdT : Snowflake). » Il écrase le soudain éclat de compréhension que la vérité de cette déclaration dit sur la profondeur de ses sentiments envers le Fourbe. Incertain si Loki réalise également ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il continue de bavasser. « Nous devrions faire équipe pour cela en fait. Peux-tu imaginer l’expression de son visage ? Ensemble, nous pourrions probablement réduire en larmes toute la cour. »

Tony se tait quand Loki fait un pas vers lui. « Attention Stark, » Dit Loki, ses yeux sombres avec quelque chose qui n'est certainement pas de la peur ou de la colère. « Je pourrais penser que tu me demandes en mariage. »

Après le départ de Loki, Tony considère la fiole dans sa main. Il ignore ouvertement l'observation de JARVIS sur son pouls élevé.

_

Tout bien considéré, le gala se déroulait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que les soldats de l'A.I.M le gâchent. Les agents infiltrés du SHIELD entrent en action, engageant immédiatement les sbires, tandis que Natasha met les civils en sécurité. Rhodey, dans l'armure de War Machine, rejoint le combat d’Œil-de-Faucon contre le boss-serviteur enflammé.

Tony rencontre le regard du Fourbe à travers la pièce, toujours debout à côté de la fenêtre qui avait été la première à exploser. Loki porte un ensemble costume et écharpe ressemblant à celui qu'il portait à Stuttgart, avant l'invasion.

Tony incline la tête en signe d'invitation, puis se dirige nonchalamment vers le bar. Il va chercher deux verres, attrape la bouteille de scotch coûteux qu'il y avait caché plus tôt dans la soirée et en verse généreusement. Loki le rejoint, toastant sans un mot avant de goûter à la boisson.

Le faible bruit d'appréciation qu'il fait, fait directement glisser Tony plus vite que l'alcool. Tony baisse son verre et attend avec impatience.

> _« Oh, Anthony, comme mes pensées s’emballent ;_
> 
> _Tu dois avoir un quelconque trouble mental_
> 
> _Pour être sans défense face à moi, le mal. »_

Loki traîne délibérément son regard sur Tony, d'une manière qui est clairement censée être une évaluation plutôt qu'un commentaire sur l'absence de son armure. Tony sait exactement à quel point il a l'air beau - même sans les remarques précédentes de Rhodey à propos du choix de son meilleur costume Armani pour ce soir. Tony pose son verre avec un sourire narquois, passant lentement son doigt sur le rebord.

> _« Que ce soit le plaisir ou la souffrance,_
> 
> _Loki, cela ne se termine que dans un sens :_
> 
> _Muselé et lié de chaines, j’y repense. »_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _« Peut-être qu'avec des mots, je te ferai vaciller,_
> 
> _Te plierai à ma volonté,_
> 
> _Et ta plus belle gemme, je volerai. »_

Loki se penche en avant alors qu'il ronronne les mots. Ses doigts traînent sur le devant de la chemise de Tony, un toucher léger comme une plume qui est à peine là, s'arrêtant au-dessus de son réacteur arc. Loki le tapote doucement.

Mon réacteur ou mon cœur ? Se demande Tony. L'un est déjà le tien. L'autre n'est pas négociable.

> _« Le dernier qui a essayé, j'ai dû le tuer._
> 
> _Mais tu peux continuer,_
> 
> _Exerce cette langue argentée. »_

Tony enroule autant d'insinuation que possible autour de cette dernière ligne, passant sa propre langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure pour faire bonne mesure. Il se tient immobile avec effort pour ne pas céder à l'envie de sucer la langue du dieu dans sa bouche, pas jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux termine la série.

Loki retire sa main pour ramasser son verre, puis abat le reste de son scotch. Il rit doucement, les lèvres se recourbant.

> _« Ton penchant pour la séduction,_
> 
> _Tes charmes débordant de détermination,_
> 
> _Révèlent de ta réputation. »_

Tony arqua un sourcil avant d’abattre sa propre boisson. Il remplit leurs deux verres, le regard intense de Loki fixé sur lui. Il se demande exactement quelles recherches Loki a pu faire concernant la réputation de Tony. Il sourit au Fourbe.

> _« Bien sûr, tu saurais tout à ce sujet :_
> 
> _Est-ce un mensonge ou la vérité,_
> 
> _L’histoire de toi et de ce destrier ? »_

Le sourire de Loki en réponse est méchant. Il tend la main alors qu'il commence à parler, enroulant ses doigts autour du poignet de Tony.

> _« Tu serais une meilleure jument que moi._
> 
> _Et voici le choix :_
> 
> _Abandonne-toi à moi ou tu mourras. »_

L'image mentale de leurs positions respectives, impliquée par la terminologie de Loki, lui envoie un éclair d'excitation. Tony fléchit son poignet pour expérimenter, mais la prise de Loki ne cède pas, lui rappelant à quel point le dieu nordique est plus fort.

Il se demande si Loki peut sentir à quelle vitesse son pouls s'accélère.

Loki a l'air confiant, sûr de lui. Tony se penche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de Loki, sa voix étant un murmure bas.

> _« Tu le sens ? Tu as actuellement l’ascendant._
> 
> _Je peux changer cela facilement :_
> 
> _Si je te propose de m'agenouiller, que dis-tu à présent ? »_

La prise de Loki sur lui se relâche brusquement.

Tony commence à reculer, mais il ne va pas très loin avant que la prise ne se resserre à nouveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrent, quelques centimètres à peine les séparant.

> _« Toi, agenouillé ?_
> 
> _Oh oui, s'il te plait. »_

Loki sonne essoufflé et Tony se sent agréablement ivre de la victoire. Il lèche ses lèvres et le regard de Loki tombe sur elles. Tony tend sa main libre, la glissant le long du bras de Loki, le long de son épaule, les doigts effleurant la nuque. La série est terminée, et il veut maintenant la bouche de Loki sur la sienne.

Un corps vole dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'écrase derrière le bar et tombe au sol. Ils sursautent légèrement - la main de Tony glissant sur la poitrine de Loki à la place, Loki tenant toujours le poignet de Tony. Le boss-serviteur qui n'est plus si enflammé est inconscient en un tas chiffonné.

« Le combat est presque terminé. » Dit Œil-de-Faucon avec désinvolture alors qu'il s'approche. « Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas remarqué. »

Loki soupire doucement. « C'est alors que je prends congé. » Il relâcha le poignet de Tony, ses doigts glissant pour prendre la main de Tony à la place. Il incline la tête, juste assez bas pour que le mouvement soit considéré comme une révérence. « Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Anthony. »

« J'ai hâte de te botter le cul à nouveau. » Taquine Tony.

Les yeux de Loki brillent d'amusement. « En effet. » Il lâche la main de Tony et disparaît.

Clint attrape le verre de Loki, vidant ce qui reste, alors qu'il regarde Tony de côté.

« Va te faire foutre. » Dit Tony sans aucune chaleur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de fléchir les doigts de sa main fourmillante même s'il sait que Clint suit le mouvement.

Clint attend que Tony porte son propre verre à sa bouche avant de dire, « Je suis à peu près sûr que tu le préfères pour ça. » Et puis il sourit narquoisement alors que Tony s'étouffe avec son verre.

_

Il réussit à repousser le débriefing du SHIELD pendant près de trois jours avant d'entrer dans le salon commun pour trouver Nick Fury debout, là. Les autres Avengers sont tous assis, vêtus de leurs vêtements civils, comme s'ils s'étaient réunis pour la soirée cinéma que Tony attendait.

« Traître. » Dit-il à Steve, qui était celui qui l'avait convoqué, et Steve eut l'air un peu coupable. Cependant Fury aurait fini par coincer Tony de toute façon.

« Asseyez-vous, Stark. » Demande Fury.

Avec un soupir, Tony se jette dans la causeuse vacante, s'étalant dessus. « JARVIS ? »

« Je m'excuse pour le manque d'avertissement, Monsieur. Mais j'ai perdu un pari contre le Docteur Banner. »

Tony regarde Bruce, qui hausse les épaules. « J'ai perdu un pari contre Thor, qui en a perdu un contre Natasha. »

« Les détails plus tard. » Insiste Tony, avant de se tourner vers Fury. « Finissons-en alors. Je veux regarder Sherlock Holmes, comme promis. »

Fury indique l'écran de télévision, qui commence à afficher des images du gala. « Visionnage intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Les yeux de Tony vacillent sur l'écran. Il montre toutes les images de surveillance prises lors du gala : un Loki vêtu de son armure combattant Iron Man, les deux s’égalant assez justement au combat. Cela se termine par Iron Man donnant un coup de pied dans le cul de Loki et le dieu faisant comme s'il se rendait avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

« Intéressant ? Qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant à propos de moi qui donne un coup de pied au cul de Loki ? À moins que vous ne pensiez pas que je le pouvais, ce qui montre ce que vous savez. Je peux facilement prendre le cul de Loki. » Tony s'arrête, réalisant comment cette dernière partie sonnait, il réfléchit un moment mais décide de ne pas prendre la peine de modifier la déclaration.

Cependant, Fury n'en a rien à faire. « C'est intéressant car ce n'est pas ce que l'un de mes agents a dit qu'il s'était passé. »

Tony savait, bien sûr, que Fury avait forcément affecté un agent au gala pour garder un œil sur lui et Loki au lieu de s'impliquer dans le combat. Même s'ils n'ont pas encore mentionné les détails, Fury est assez intelligent pour relier les apparitions de Loki aux replis de Tony des combats dans leurs missions précédentes.

« C'est une représentation exacte. » Tony se demande si l'agent qui avait fait le rapport à Fury avait été suffisamment proche pour entendre sa conversation avec Loki - il ne pouvait pas dire si Fury savait déjà de quoi ils avaient parlé. « Il voulait que je m'agenouille devant lui et je l'ai accusé d'avoir couché une fois avec un cheval. Juste un peu plus de plaisanteries habituelles. »

Fury se renfrogna. « Vous devez prendre cela au sérieux. Avez-vous même pris la peine de vous demander s'il jouait avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le fait. » Tony roule des yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas le genre de jeu auquel vous pensez. »

L'œil de Fury se rétrécit. « Et donc, vous n'allez pas m'éclairer sur quel est ce jeu ? » Tony ne prend pas la peine de répondre à ça. « Loki est dangereux. »

« Comme je le suis. » Rétorque Tony. « Il en va de même pour tous les autres dans cette pièce. »

Bruce prend alors la parole. « Loki cause toujours des méfaits, mais rien de tout cela n'a été malveillant, pas depuis des mois. »

« Bruce a raison. » Dit Steve. « Et Loki a causé moins de problèmes, à Tony en particulier depuis qu'ils ont développé ce, euh, nouveau rapport. »

Mécontent, Fury se tourne vers Natasha. « Votre évaluation, agent Romanov ? »

Natasha n'hésite pas. « Loki est beaucoup plus investi dans ce jeu que dans aucun autres de ses plans ; et Tony consacre beaucoup d'attention à ses propres efforts. Ils trouvent tous les deux leurs plaisanteries stimulantes. Quoi que ce soit actuellement, ça ne va pas s'arrêter. »

Fury a l'air d'avoir croquer un citron.

« Je vous conseillerais de ne pas essayer de l'arrêter non plus, Nick. » Dit doucement Tony. Ni lui ni Loki ne seront très plaisants par rapport à cela.

Fury se retourne vers lui à nouveau. « Il pourrait vous utiliser. »

« J'ai commencé ça. » Déclare Tony.

« En matière de volte, je connais bien mon frère. » Contribue Thor. « Loki ne risquerait pas de volter devant moi s'il avait des desseins qu'il souhaiterait cacher. »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu au gala. » Ajoute Clint.

La frustration aiguise le ton de Fury. « Barton ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, monsieur. » Dit fermement Clint. « Et nous faisons tous confiance à Tony pour savoir ce qu'il fait. »

Fury a toujours l'air mécontent, mais il change quand même rapidement de chemin. « Alors peut-être que nous pouvons utiliser cela à notre avantage. »

« Non. » Claque Tony. « Ceci à moi. » Loki est à moi. Lui et Fury se regardent.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, Directeur Fury. » Intervient JARVIS, ne paraissant pas du tout désolé. « Mais il y a une situation signalée qui nécessite les Avengers. » L'écran de télévision affiche de nouvelles images - cette fois un flux en direct de Central Park, où Loki regarde le paysage autour de lui se transformer progressivement en un pays d'hiver glacial.

« Autorisation de se rassembler ? » Se moque Tony.

Fury lui offre un air monotone. « Ce n'est pas fini, Stark. » Puis il sort de la pièce.

Steve attend une minute pour être sûr que Fury est parti avant de parler. « Je pense que tu devrais gérer celui-ci tout seul Tony. » L'équipe murmure leur accord et chacun d'entre eux est amusé, y compris Steve. Tony ressent une vague d'affection pour son équipe.

_

Tony atterrit dans un petit cercle d'herbe non touché par le gel. « Je te manque ? »

Les yeux de Loki se fixent sur lui avidement, avec une intensité qui dément son ton ennuyé parfaitement prononcé. « Cela ne fait que trois jours, Anthony. »

Un sourire narquois se répand sur son visage. « Ouais, mais tu t’es senti seul, manifestement. » Tony fait un geste vers le parc abandonné. Il a entendu de Charles Xavier que - selon Magneto - la rumeur de leur volte s'est répandue dans le monde criminel, et tout le monde est réticent à s'impliquer dans leur jeu. Après tout, héros comme vilain, personne n’a apparemment oublié les conséquences désastreuses du match d'échecs avorté. Les faits sont que Loki est plus fou qu'Erik, et Charles est un homme bien meilleur que Tony.

« Je ne vois pas non plus vos Avengers. »

Tony entend la question sous-jacente implicite. « L'équipe m'a envoyé seul, pour prouver un point à Fury. »

« Ah, Directeur Fury. » Loki se balance sur ses talons, aussi décontracté que possible. « Naturellement, il craint que tu sois menacé par moi. »

« Nan. Il pense que tu m'utilise. » Corrige Tony. Il remarque que quelques équipes de médias ont commencé à flâner aux abords du parc, au niveau où la glace a cessé de se répandre. Il est prompt à les renvoyer.

« Et _tu_ penses cela ? » Loki regarde paresseusement le ciel, comme s'il n'était pas intéressé par la réponse. Lorsque Tony répond facilement avec un négatif, il demande alors, « Et à quel _point_ te sens-tu menacé ? »

La réponse de Tony à cela est d'ouvrir son costume et d'en sortir. Il fait la démonstration de regarder le Fourbe de haut en bas. « Tu ? Une menace pour moi ? » Se moque-t-il. « S'il vous plaît. »

Loki bondit à l’opportunité, tout comme Tony l'avait espéré et attendu, faisant deux pas délibérés en avant.

> _« Tremblotant ;_
> 
> _Un loup te sent_
> 
> _Rôdant, plus près te traquant_
> 
> _Te figeant, rien d'autre qu'un misérable impuissant_
> 
> _Envouté assurément. »_
> 
> ___
> 
> _« Fanfaron !_
> 
> _Sournoises, tes demi-vérités_
> 
> _Mais je suis comme le soleil rond_
> 
> _L'éclat de mon étoile est démesuré._
> 
> _Vois-tu ce fait ? »_

Tony fait trois pas en avant, la distance entre eux se réduisant rapidement. Il voit les doigts de Loki se contracter avant que le dieu ne croise ses mains derrière son dos.

Loki sourit avec indulgence. « Que vois-je, Stark ? Le fils d'une truie, couinant au-dessus d’un héritage de boue ? Cela vaut à peine mon temps. »

Tony secoue la tête et sourit. « Ne joue pas à l'imbécile maintenant. Ne nions pas notre plaisir. » Il écarte les bras ; l'artiste, englobant la scène. « Je suppose que tu ne t’opposerais pas à un autre genre de satisfaction ? »

« Par opposition aux bénéfices intangibles qui résultent de notre volte ? » L'expression de Loki devient intriguée, faussement réfléchie, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de la direction de Tony avec ça. « À quoi penses-tu ? »

Tony avance de quatre pas. Un seul les sépare désormais.

> _« La volupté_
> 
> _Dieu malin et rusé_
> 
> _Fais fondre tes murs gelés_
> 
> _Le vœu de ce sot au cœur enflammé_
> 
> _Un baiser. »_

Le mot a à peine quitté la bouche de Tony que Loki fait le dernier pas et - enfin, _enfin_ \- fait exactement cela.

Loki embrasse comme s'il se battait, comme s'il voltait ; avec une seule pensée, féroce et furieuse. Les mains de Tony se lèvent, ses doigts s'enfilant dans les cheveux de Loki, tandis que les mains de Loki agrippent sa taille. Tony gémit alors qu'ils se pressent l’un l’autre. Il se fraye un chemin dans la bouche de Loki, frissonnant en partie à cause de la fraîcheur qu'il y trouve mais surtout par désir.

Finalement, Tony doit retirer sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il ne relâche pas sa prise.

Loki a l'air fier de lui.

Tony s'oppose à cela en soulignant nonchalamment le changement qu'il a remarqué. « On dirait que nous nous sommes suffisamment échauffés pour faire fondre ta glace. »

Loki regarde autour de lui. Le parc n'est plus si givré, tout est humide où la glace a fondu, mais le regard de Loki se fixe plutôt sur les journalistes. La lumière du soleil brille sur les objectifs pointés dans leur direction. « Je me demande ce que votre presse pensera de notre interaction ? »

Tony n'en a rien à foutre des médias pour le moment. Il trouve l'étendue du cou de Loki beaucoup plus intéressante et procède à y poser sa bouche. « Hmm. Ils ne seraient pas impressionnés s'il ne s'agissait que d'un flirt dénué de sens. » Il entend le souffle de Loki s’interrompre à l'implication de plus et sourit contre le côté de sa mâchoire. « Mais j'avais prévu pour eux. »

C'était en fait JARVIS, hier, qui avait eu la clairvoyance de suggérer d'avertir son équipe de relations publiques. Pepper avait ri jusqu'à ce que son visage devienne rouge quand il lui avait expliqué les choses. Elle se moquait probablement d'eux en ce moment aussi.

« Ignore-les », murmure Tony, mordillant l'oreille de Loki. « Ton attention devrait être ailleurs. »

Une des mains de Loki glisse plus loin, de sa hanche au bas de son dos. « Oh ? » Loki déplace son poids et place une de ses jambes entre celles de Tony, se pressant fermement contre la forme dure d’excitation de Tony.

Tony se mord la lèvre, cognant son front contre l'épaule de Loki. « Putain de baise. »

« Excellente suggestion, Stark. »

Tony doit à nouveau l'embrasser pour cela, arquant son corps alors qu'il tire sur les cheveux de Loki. « Oui. Allons-y. Maintenant. » Il n'a pas honte du fait qu'il a poussé sur ses orteils, essayant de grimper sur Loki en un effort pour se rapprocher. Gros bâtard. « Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« Chez moi, je pense. » Une des mains de Loki disparaît de sur lui, trop brièvement pour que Tony pleure sa perte, avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse pressée contre l'arrière de sa cuisse gauche. Ses doigts se recourbent, le mouvement suffisamment délibéré pour suggérer qu'il anticipe d’avoir à supporter le poids de Tony dans un instant. Tony approuve de tout cœur à cette idée.

« N'oublie pas mon armure, » Ordonne Tony avant de se hisser, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de Loki. Ils recommencent à s'embrasser, envoyant probablement les journalistes dans une frénésie alors qu'ils disparaissent ensemble, avec le costume d'Iron Man.

_

Le lancement du nouveau modèle Starkphone se déroule jusqu'à présent sans accroc. Tony donne des détails sur les nouvelles mises à jour logicielles, les améliorations des interfaces tactiles et vocales. Il passe ensuite à la promotion de la nouvelle application « Avengers Rassemblement », soulignant son espoir qu'elle plaira au-delà de la popularité inévitable en tant que gadget.

Il est particulièrement fier de l'application qu'il a conçue. Elle dispose d'une fonction différente pour chaque Avengers. L'activation de l'icône de Thor révèle le climat météorologique actuel dans l'arrière-plan de l'écran, avec un bonus Mjölnir en cas de tempête. Œil-de-Faucon ajuste automatiquement la luminosité de l'écran en fonction de la lumière ambiante de son environnement, et génère de petites flèches pour le progrès des barres de chargement. La Veuve Noire suspend toutes les autres fonctions du téléphone jusqu'à ce que le rendez-vous actuel du calendrier soit marqué comme résolu. Le GPS Capitaine America regorge d'étoiles, de rayures et d'anecdotes patriotiques. La fonction d'horloge est double : le paramètre Banner récite calmement l'heure lorsque c’est demandé ; les alarmes sont signalées par l'annonce de « Hulk ECRASE ! ». Et, bien sûr, la protection antivirus Iron Man est le meilleur pare-feu commercial qui existe.

Tony résiste à l'envie de soupirer en désignant l'une des mains levées. « Oui, Mademoiselle Everhart ? »

Son sourire et sa voix sont tous deux mielleusement doux. « Et avoir un graphisme d’Iron Man qui descend sur votre navigateur ouvert et « détruit » le symbole d'avertissement n'est pas un gadget ? »

Il souffre, parce qu'elle essaie de l'insulter, et ses efforts sont si terne par rapport à ce à quoi il est habitué, par rapport à ce qu'il veut. « Eh bien, Iron Man est génial. » Il lui sourit, ajoutant plus sérieusement, « Le visuel apprendrait aux gens à être plus conscients de leur cybersécurité. Mais il y a un « mode furtif » disponible, si vous ne voulez pas que je prenne tout votre espace d'écran. »

Cela fait rire.

Alors qu'il désigne un autre journaliste, son téléphone bourdonne silencieusement sur le podium, l'écran s'illuminant avec un texte provenant d'un numéro inconnu.

_Dois-je me sentir offensé ? Je mérite une reconnaissance pour mon rôle lors du premier appel au rassemblement_

Tony rayonne. Il récupère son téléphone et envoie un message alors qu'il répond à la question sur le manque d'option de répétition de Hulk. Il envoie les mots _active ta glorieuse utilité_ avec une mise à jour logicielle ci-jointe.

L'icône Loki n'est pas accessible au public. Elle n'existe que sur le téléphone de Tony, et maintenant sur celui du dieu aussi. Il est légèrement déçu de ne pas voir la réaction à « L'insulte du jour » générée en personne, mais il demandera à JARVIS de lui sortir les images de sécurité plus tard.

« Pas d'autres questions ? » Demande-t-il d’un air absent, reposant son téléphone.

Une question indésirée est lancée. « M. Stark, voulez-vous commenter votre relation avec le Fourbe Loki ? »

Il y a un recalibrage immédiat de l'attention de chacun.

Tony sort ses lunettes et jette un coup d'œil au journaliste qui a parlé. « J'ai fait une déclaration la semaine dernière à ce sujet. Ce que vous savez déjà, car c'est la seule chose que tous vos canaux d'information ont diffusés toute la semaine. » Il roule des yeux. « Vous voulez de nouveaux faits pour vos potins ? D'accord alors. » Tony s'arrête, faisant semblant de réfléchir, tandis que la presse retient son souffle avec anticipation. « Loki est extrêmement amusé par notre utilisation courante du gui, étant donné sa réputation désagréable dans sa culture. »

Sa réponse n'est pas le genre de faits sordides et incriminants auxquels ils s'attendent, évidemment, et il y a un bref silence perplexe.

Tony montre en l’air son téléphone et tourne les talons, s'éloignant du podium. Une clameur de d'autres questions surgit quand ils réalisent qu'il les abandonne, mais il les ignore. Il choisit plutôt d'envoyer par SMS à Natasha une image de gui, puis une série de poignards, suivis de tout un tas de points d'interrogation. Il a fini de faire les poignards ce matin, mais il aimerait son avis avant d'ajouter les gravures.

Il a presque atteint la porte quand il y a une explosion.

Il recule alors que le verre brisé de la baie vitrée jaillit autour de lui, et il déclenche automatiquement le SOS sur son téléphone.

Plusieurs choses se produisent alors en même temps.

Des cris éclatent et il y a une ruée de pas alors que les gens s'éloignent.

Le son lointain de la combinaison Iron Man en vol devient plus fort, s'approchant de la pièce voisine alors qu'il se concentre sur ses bracelets.

Puis un rayon d'énergie frappe Tony droit dans la poitrine. Il est jeté en arrière, s'écrase sur l'un des présentoirs et s'effondre sur le sol.

Une voix familière traverse le chaos. « Anthony ! »

Hébété, Tony lève les yeux alors qu'il essaie de mettre ses mains sous lui. L'homme qui se tient en face de lui porte un gantelet illicite, celui-ci est si inférieur que Tony pourrait construire quelque chose de deux fois meilleur en étant complétement ivre et privé de sommeil. En fait, il l'a fait.

Il faut un moment à Tony pour situer l'homme - qui proclame bruyamment « Je suis Artax » - comme l'employé sur qui lui et Pepper avaient fait un rapport le mois dernier à cause de ses propositions répétées et insistantes à Stark Industries pour redémarrer la division d'armement.

J'aurais dû le virer, pense Tony.

Artax lève à nouveau son gantelet. Alors qu'il tire, l'armure d'Iron Man atterrit devant Tony, bloquant le rayon avec sa paume ouverte. Mais parce que le gantelet d'Artax est si merdique, le faisceau d'énergie se déstabilise, se divisant en trois rayons plus petits. Un frappe le costume, qui reste inébranlable ; un frappe le plafond, y faisant un trou ; mais le troisième cogne l'épaule de Tony. Cela le renvoie étendu sur le sol. Sa tête heurte durement le sol.

Un flou d'or et de vert apparaît à côté de lui, mais le tunnel tumultueux de noirceur engloutit rapidement tout.

« Tony ! »

_

Quand il revient à lui, il se trouve allongé dans un lit, clignant des yeux au plafond de l’unité médicale du SHIELD. Tony gémit.

« Si tu essayes de partir avant que tu n'ais récupéré, je vais t’attacher au lit ».

« Que des promesses, que des promesses. » Tony cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Loki, assis dans la chaise à son chevet. Il est surpris de les trouver seuls. « Où est…quelqu'un ? »

« Le Docteur Banner est notre chaperon, mais il est sorti. » Loki tapote sur une tablette qu'il tient. « Une tentative transparente de nous donner une certaine intimité, pendant que Romanov et Barton occupent l'attention de Fury. »

Tony prend un moment pour reconstituer ce qui s'est passé. « Artax ? »

« L'insecte qui t’a attaqué ? J’ai traité avec lui. »

« …Est-il toujours vivant ? » Demande curieusement Tony.

« Oui, » Dit Loki à contrecœur. « Mais seulement pour que tu puisses déterminer toi-même de son sort. » Il fronce les sourcils à la tablette. « Le Capitaine et mon frère le gardent actuellement, probablement pour que je ne casse pas plus de ses membres. »

« Le gantelet ? » Tony ne le veut pas entre les mains du SHIELD, qualité inférieure ou non.

Le nez de Loki se plisse, comme s'il trouvait l’imitation aussi offensant que Tony. « Je l'ai détruit. »

« Bien. » Tony sourit vicieusement, son sourire tombe dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux alors qu'il continue de regarder Loki. « Salut. »

Loki sourit chaleureusement, les yeux passant de l'écran à lui. « Bonjour. »

« Mon héros, » Taquine Tony. « Se précipitant pour sauver la journée, me défendant comme si j'étais sa demoiselle en détresse. » Loki roula des yeux, retournant manifestement son attention sur la tablette. Mais Tony peut toujours voir le soupçon d'un sourire persister sur les bords de ses lèvres. « Mon _héros_. » Répète-t-il.

Loki répond, sans lever les yeux de la tablette.

> _« Loki kvað:_
> 
> _‘Kvað ek fyr ásum, kvað ek fyr ása sonum,_
> 
> _þats mik hvatti hugr, en fyr þér einum_
> 
> _mun ek út ganga, því at ek veit, at þú vegr.’ »_
> 
> ___
> 
> (Venant du Lokasenna : « La querelle de Loki » (poème de l'Edda poétique) :
> 
> _« Loki déclara :_
> 
> _‘J'ai dit aux divinités et aux fils des divinités,_
> 
> _Ce qui a aiguisé mes pensées ;_
> 
> _Mais devant toi seul, je me retirerai,_
> 
> _Parce que je crois que tu me vaincras.’ »_ )

Tony fait un bruit et doit prendre une seconde pour se ressaisir, car la voix de Loki est suffisamment dangereuse sans que Tony ne développe un soudain et intense penchant linguistique. Quand il est capable de réfléchir à nouveau, il se rend compte que les mots lui semblent familiers.

Il plisse les yeux avec suspicion, examinant Loki, qui maintenant sourit narquoisement, tambourinant légèrement ses doigts contre le côté de la tablette -

Attends.

« Est-ce ma tablette ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit. « Oui. »

Sa tablette, celle qu'il utilisait avant la conférence de presse, quand il avait relu ses notes sur la poésie nordique. Et qui comportait également l'intégralité de l'Edda, à la fois dans son original norvégien et dans sa traduction anglaise.

La rougeur ardente sur son visage n'est pas un rougissement parce qu'il n'est pas gêné. Mais le poids lourd du regard de Loki le fait se tortiller un peu.

« JARVIS, traître. », se plaint-il sans enthousiasme. Mais pour être honnête, il sait que JARVIS avait probablement mérité ce genre de représailles étant donné sa patience en tant confident principale du désespoir de Tony depuis… eh bien. Depuis avant que tout ça ne commence, s'il est honnête.

« Ne prétends pas que tu n'aimes pas ça, » Dit-il à Loki. Mais les mots semblent plus encourageants que taquinant, plus comme s'il demandait une confirmation, et Tony se rend compte trop tard dans quoi il s’est fourré. « Mon souci du détail » Ajoute-t-il, dans une tentative désespérée de dissimuler le dérapage.

Loki ne relève rien, cependant. Il pose la tablette et prend la main de Tony, la berçant dans la sienne. « J'aime cela. » Accepte-t-il tranquillement. Ils se sourient sciemment l'un à l'autre et quand Tony le tire, Loki se penche pour l'embrasser, doux et gentil. Quand Loki se rassoit, Tony soupire de satisfaction.

Après quelques instants de silence agréable, la malice revient sur l'expression de Loki. « Si j'avais dire que je ne trouvais pas ton attention flatteuse… ? »

Tony répond avec enthousiasme à l'appât.

> _« L'attention témoigne de l'attraction,_
> 
> _Lutter, volter, exhiber, flirter ;_
> 
> _C'est une complexe interaction,_
> 
> _Blasphémer, pourchasser, flatter, embrasser. »_

Loki rit.

« Tu sembles aller bien. » Vient la voix de Bruce depuis la porte.

« Brucie ! » Tony lui sourit. « Je suis génial. Alors, puis-je me lever maintenant ? »

« Non. » Disent simultanément Bruce et Loki, puis ils se regardent avec un amusement ironique.

Tony pleurniche. « Oh, allez ! » Ce n'était qu'un petit coup à la tête. Il a eu pire !

Bruce le regarde d'un œil critique. « Je t’autoriserai à travailler sur certains projets, à condition que tu restes dans un lit. »

« Merci, Bruce. »

La voix de Clint résonne soudainement sur les communications, suffisamment forte pour être audible par tous. « Bruce, préviens le couple de poètes que Fury est en route. »

« Pouah. » Tony ne veut vraiment pas être interrogé pour le moment. « Je vais t'épouser, putain, si tu nous fais sortir d'ici. »

Loki le regarde, momentanément surpris. Tony adore voir cette expression sur lui. Puis le sourire satisfait revient. Il serre la main de Tony alors qu'il lève un sourcil interrogateur à Bruce.

Bruce leur lance un regard innocence incroyablement convaincant. « J'ai dit que Tony devait rester dans un lit, pas nécessairement _ce_ lit. »

Tony rit, et le sourire de Loki montre toutes ses dents. Dans un tourbillon de magie, l’unité médicale disparaît, remplacée par la vue familière de la chambre luxueuse de l’étage de Tony. Tony gémit un peu au vertige soudain et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Loki le met dans son lit. Tony le tire, satisfait quand Loki se glisse à côté de lui.

« Tu es brillant. » Dit Tony en fermant les yeux.

Une main s'enroule autour de sa nuque. « J'espère que tu seras plus éloquent lorsque nous annonçons nos fiançailles à tout Asgard. »

Tony presse ses lèvres dans le cou de Loki. « Je vais écrire un soliloque épique. » Promet-il avant de se rendormir.

_

Œuvre originale : [Ici](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996026)

**Author's Note:**

> Dans les notes, l’auteur explique les différentes constructions des poèmes ainsi que certaines expressions utilisées. Cependant, comme on les perd en français, je n’ai pas pris la peine de les traduire. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous conseille d’aller lire la fanfiction en anglais.
> 
> Voici mes explications de traduction :
> 
> 1 – Flyting : Intraduisible littéralement, je l’ai traduit comme « Volter » pour la ressemblance entre flying/flyting et voler/volter.
> 
> 2 – Les premiers vers pendant les attaques d’Amora et de Doom sont assez simples et ne sont qu’un enchainement de rimes. Je n’ai pas eu à modifier beaucoup les traductions littérales. 
> 
> 3 – Durant l’affrontement des soldats de Ross, Loki et Tony échangent des vers dont les premières lettres de chaque lignes forment un nom : L-O-K-I ; S-T-A-R-K ; I-R-O-N-M-A-N ; L-A-U-F-E-Y-S-O-N ; A-N-T-H-O-N-Y. La qualité des vers est un peu moindre et il a été difficile de traduire en gardant des rimes ET les premières lettres de chaque vers, surtout pour les K et Y. Le plus important dans cette partie est la manière dont ils s’appellent avec les premières lettres. D’ailleurs, j’ai décidé de faire tutoyer Loki après ces échanges (voir 6).
> 
> 4 – Durant le gala, les vers sont assez simples, bien qu’il m’ait fallu joué avec l’ordre des mots parfois. Il s’agit ouvertement de flirte. 
> 
> 5 – Dans le parc, les vers étaient plus complexes à traduire, il m’a fallu beaucoup plus d’ajustements. J’ai essayé de garder le sens général au maximum.
> 
> 6 – En anglais, le tutoiement et le vouvoiement n’existent pas. Cependant, en français, c’est important car cela permet d’indiquer les relations entre les personnages.
> 
> Tony Stark : Par principe, Tony tutoie tout le monde ; ses coéquipiers, Loki et même les autres vilains. Je trouvais que cela correspondait au côté désinvolte du personnage. Les seules fois où Tony vouvoie, c’est lorsqu’il parle à Fury et aux journalistes : le premier parce que je trouvais étrange de le faire le tutoyer et les seconds parce que Tony est dans une conférence de presse, un cadre officiel où il représente son entreprise.
> 
> Loki : Je considère que Loki vouvoie naturellement tout le monde à cause de son éducation royale (Asgard possède non seulement une royauté mais également une cour et de la noblesse) et qu’il ne tutoie que Thor, son frère. Au début, Loki vouvoie Tony car même s’il est intrigué par lui, il reste son ennemi. Je ne l’ai fait tutoyer Tony qu’après qu’il est commencé à l’appeler par son prénom, lorsque Tony admet qu’ils ont une relation particulière.
> 
> Thor et Amora : Pour les mêmes raisons que Loki (leur éducation asgardienne), les deux vouvoient tout le monde, même leurs ennemis. Thor tutoie seulement Loki.
> 
> Avengers : Les Avengers se tutoient tous, en dehors de Thor.
> 
> Autres faits amusants :
> 
> 7 – Il y a un conte dans l'Edda dans lequel Loki utilise le gui pour causer la mort de Baldur.
> 
> 8 – Artax a travaillé pour Stark Industries, et a été renvoyé après avoir construit un canon d'énergie et avoir tenté de vaincre Iron Man.


End file.
